Hey, I Love Brittana too
by Mr.AnonGuy
Summary: Brittana, slight AU (?) A One-shot Brittana story based off from the Melise/Malise story on tumblr. Brittany is sad, but Santana is there by her side, to make her feel happy again. And when a fangirl walks over them and told them to just kiss, would they feel awkward, or would it make things better?


_A/N: Okay._

_So this story was based on the Melise/Malise story I saw on tumblr, about the story of two girls, a blonde and a brunette, who were in a cafe. I just made some changes._

_And I don't know, I just found the story cute :)_

_So, I made this. I don't know if it gives the story justice, but hey, I tried. And I don't know if this was already done before, I apologize if it was._

_I hope you guys like it._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and the original story this fanfic is based from isn't mine._**

* * *

Santana Lopez, who just arrived at Lima Bean, skilfully parked her car in front of the coffee shop. Leaning into the driver's seat, she took out her phone from her pocket, and she read the last message she just received.

**I need you.**

**-B**

Now for others, this might sound dirty or sexual or whatever, but for Santana, she knew exactly what it really meant. Brittany has a problem and it's making her sad, and she needed someone to talk or spend time with.

This has happened before, back when she was still in high school. The two of them just got into the Cheerios, and they went back to their respective homes, tired. They were talking on the phone, and Santana noticed that there was a slight hint of sadness in Brittany's voice. Brittany insisted that she was fine, and that Santana didn't need to worry, but still, it was bugging Santana. They messaged each other some moment after that and Santana was still trying to get the truth out of Brittany. Finally, Brittany gave in, and she sent the "I need you" message to Santana that night. Santana didn't even think twice before going to Brittany's house to be with her. That was their first sleepover.

Santana sighed before getting out of her car. Good thing she was in Ohio right now that she can be with Brittany right away. She walked in the café and it didn't even take her that long before she saw the blonde. And she was right, Brittany was sad. She was pouting at the table, and was absentmindedly playing with a tissue paper.

Santana walked over to Brittany and sat down at the seat in front of her. "Hey," she said, calling the blonde's attention, making blue eyes meet brown.

"Hi," Brittany said, as she showed Santana a thin-lipped smile. She stopped playing with the tissue paper and she placed her hands on her lap, her eyes looking down at the table.

Santana reached out her hand and lightly touched Brittany's chin, to make Brittany look back at her. "Hey, what's the problem?" Santana asked with a soft and caring voice, a voice reserved only for the blonde. She looked at Brittany's pools of blue with intensity, and Brittany returned the look. Santana placed her hands back on top of the table.

"Nothing… It's just…" Brittany trailed off, but this time, she didn't avert her gaze, "Sam."

Brittany just said that word and Santana understood it now. Of course, it was her fish-lipped boyfriend that was making her sad.

"What about him? Should I kick his ass?" Santana asked. Nobody should do this to Brittany. She doesn't deserve to be hurt. And honestly, it pains Santana to see Brittany crying because of that Trouty Mouth. Santana would gladly teach that man a lesson.

"No, don't do that, San. You know I don't like violence," Brittany replied, still with loneliness in her voice. "It's just, he forgot our two month anniversary," Brittany said, trying not to make it much of a deal.

"Okay, fine, there will be no ass-kicking," Santana playfully said, making Brittany giggle through her sadness. "But Britt, I know how much you love celebrating anniversaries," Santana said, mentally adding 'Because we've always celebrated our monthly anniversaries, and I saw how much fun you had when we did.'

Brittany smiled. She felt giddy and happy that Santana knew her so well, that even the tiny details about her were like common knowledge to the Latina. But the smile instantly vanished and it was replaced with a frown.

"You're frowning again. Are you really sure you don't want me to kick his ass? Because I'll be glad to do it," Santana said.

"San," Brittany said, raising an eyebrow at Santana. "No ass-kicking."

Santana groaned. "Fine, fine. But are you sure that's it? Is that the only thing bothering you?" Santana asked. If that was it, then Brittany would be fine right now, and she will be smiling once again, but she isn't.

Brittany bit her lip, and Santana raised her eyebrow and looked at Brittany curiously.

"Well," Brittany said, "Sam's a nice guy, but… I just don't know," she continued, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She placed her hands on her face.

"Hey," Santana said, taking Brittany's hands, placing them on top of the table. "Don't cry. You look so much better when you smile," she said, squeezing Brittany's hands with her own. "Hold on, I'll buy you iced mocha, that's your favourite right?"

Brittany nodded in affirmation. Santana stood up and walked over to the counter to buy, and Brittany stayed sitting down. While waiting for Santana, she looked around and saw a girl looking at her, but she quickly looked back to the laptop screen in front of her. Brittany just shrugged it off.

Santana returned with an iced mocha for Brittany after some minutes. But instead of sitting in front of Brittany, she sat down beside her.

"There you go, sweet cheeks," Santana said, placing down the iced mocha and playfully poking Brittany in the cheek. Brittany giggled.

"Thanks. How do you do that?" Brittany asked.

"Do what?" Santana asked.

"Make me happy and fluffy inside?"

"Well, maybe I'm actually a magician and my power is to make you happy?" Santana said, jokingly. Brittany giggled again.

"You are such a dork, Sanny," Brittany said, nudging Santana playfully with her elbow.

"Only for you, sweetie," Santana said, making both of them blush.

Brittany took the iced mocha and drank. Santana looked around the café, and she saw someone looking at them. But before she could glare at the girl, she looked back at her laptop, smiling. 'What's up with her?' Santana thought.

"You know… I could do so much better than him," Santana said. She didn't know what came over her that she said that so boldly, when just a while ago she was as red as a tomato. Santana saw the girl looking at them again, but now, she was able to glare at her. The unknown girl looked embarrassed, and she quickly looked away.

"I know," Brittany said, smiling, making Santana look at her. "That's why I don't think I should be with him anymore," she continued. Santana was now smiling so bright that the sun would be in shame.

"Really? Why's that?" Santana asked, with a smirk planted on her face. She should be acting sad, but who was she kidding, this was wonderful news.

"Being with him just doesn't feel right anymore. Like, he isn't the right one. And these past few days, it felt like he was distancing himself from me, like he isn't my boyfriend at all," Brittany sadly said, looking down at the table. Santana placed her left arm around Brittany, and she held Brittany's hand with her right hand. "I should call him," Brittany said.

Brittany took out her phone and clicked Sam's name from her contacts. A few seconds later, the phone was ringing. Santana caught the girl looking at them again, and she sent her, once again, a glare. 'What is with this creepy girl?' Santana thought.

The call ended, but Sam didn't answer the phone. Brittany was about to cry again, but her tears were stopped by Santana hugging her.

"Hey, Britt-Britt, shh," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear while hugging her. She didn't really want to see Brittany cry, it would just break her heart.

Santana turned her head, and she wasn't really that surprised to see the girl earlier looking at them again. She wanted to walk over there to give that unknown girl a piece of her mind, but she can't just leave Brittany in here, especially not in this state.

Brittany and Santana stayed like that until moments later, Brittany's phone, which was on top of the table rang. When they looked at the caller id, they saw that it was Sam.

"You should take that someplace else," Santana said, still glaring at the girl with the laptop. Brittany just nodded. Santana took Brittany's hand in hers, and the two of them walked towards the bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one there. Brittany entered the room, closely followed by Santana who locked the door behind them.

Brittany answered her phone, but she didn't say anything. Sam was the first one who broke the silence.

"Britt, is there any problem?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" Brittany trailed off.

"Is this about the two months anniversary again? I told you, I just forgot," Sam said, his voice with a slight hint of irritation.

"No, this isn't about that," Brittany said.

Santana started pacing back and forth near Brittany, but she was still subtly listening to their conversation.

"Then what is it, Britt? Make it fast cause I'm kinda busy with work right now," Sam said. Brittany heard some shuffling in the background, though she can't determine what that sound was.

"Sam, I don't think this is working out," Brittany said, turning around away from Santana, so she didn't see the large smile on the Latina's face.

"Are you… breaking up with me?" Sam asked, and the shuffling on the background stopped.

Brittany breathed deeply, "Yes, Sam. I'm breaking up with you," she said with a frown.

"But why? I like you, Brittany. And I thought you liked me too?" Sam said, and even though Brittany didn't see it, she knew that the boy is frowning right now.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Brittany said, sighing. And Santana could swear that she saw a look of relief on Brittany's face.

"No way I'm letting you go that easy. Are you in Lima Bean? I'll be there in a minute," Sam said. As soon as he managed to say those words, he ended the phone call, so Brittany's protests weren't heard.

"What did he say?" Santana asked, although she heard the entire conversation perfectly. Even though she knew that it was selfish of her to be wishing that the two blondes broke up, she just can't help to hope that Brittany is not with fish lips anymore.

"He said he'll be here in a minute," Brittany sighed.

"But I thought you guys already broke up?" Santana asked, just to clarify.

"Yeah. I broke up with him, but he isn't letting go yet," Brittany said, showing Santana her signature pout, to which Santana can't help but find adorable.

Santana walked up to Brittany and placed her hand on her cheek. "Hey, no pouting. You know what that does to me," she said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and smirked, "What does it do?" Brittany asked, innocently.

"Ughh… nothing?" Santana said, feigning ignorance, and then she dropped her hand. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice familiar to both of them.

"Brittany. Hey, talk to me," Sam said, his voice a muffled by the door. It was followed with two loud bangs on the door.

Santana looked at Brittany. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. That was all Santana needed to see to know that Brittany didn't want to talk to him.

Santana walked out the bathroom and closed the door. Sam walked backwards, away from Santana.

"I need to talk to her," Sam said, looking at the bathroom door, which was now locked again.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Sam. It would be better if you just go away," Santana said, trying her best to be calm. She didn't want to make a scene in the café, because if they did, they will be the talk of the town just in a few seconds.

"You can't control her, Santana. She can't break up with me. I need to talk to her right now, and you're not stopping me," Sam said, trying to get past Santana.

"Look, lady lips," Santana said, pushing Sam back, "Like I already said, Brittany doesn't want to talk to you. Either you're just deaf, or really, really dumb, that you can't understand what that simple sentence means. She broke up with you, Trouty, so take it like a man and deal with it. Now, I want you to leave this place and not bother Britt anymore or I will go All Lima Heights on your ass that you will wish that you'd rather be in a Saw Movie instead," she continued. Right now, people were now looking at them. Well, there goes being subtle and trying not to be the talk of the town.

Sam glared at her, but he didn't insist on talking with Brittany anymore. "Fine. Break up with me, I don't care," he huffed and looked back at the bathroom door, before turning around and walking away from the Latina.

Santana sighed. That takes care of Sam. Santana turned around and tried to enter the bathroom, but it was locked.

"Britt, he's gone. You can come out now," Santana said.

But Brittany didn't say anything back. Santana frowned.

"Britt-Britt. Come on, open the door, hun," Santana said, trying to convince Brittany to open the door and let her in. As soon as she said those words, an older woman walked over towards her.

"Is there someone in the bathroom? I really need to use it," the older woman said, looking back and forth between the bathroom door and Santana.

"Yeah, my friend… my best friend is in here, but she won't come out," Santana said. "Britt, someone needs to use the bathroom. Please come out now," Santana said while knocking on the door.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm sorry to intrude, but I really need to use the bathroom," the older woman said. A few seconds later, Brittany opened the door and walked over to Santana.

"I'm sorry for hogging the bathroom. You can use it now," Brittany said, pointing at the bathroom.

"It's okay," the older woman said, smiling at Brittany and Santana. The girls smiled back at her before she went inside the bathroom.

Brittany hugged Santana. She was glad that Santana is her best friend and that she is always there for her. Santana was a bit surprised at first since the hug came out of nowhere, but she hugged Brittany back tightly. It felt so good to be in the blonde's arms again. It felt like home.

When the girls broke the hug, Santana took Brittany's hand and they walked back to their seats. Just as they were walking, the song 'A Thousand Years' played in the café's speakers. The girls wondered if it was just coincidental, or it was planned, but either way, it made both of them blush.

Brittany sat down on the chair, and then Santana followed suit. They sat side-by-side, feeling contented. Santana didn't release Brittany's hand, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The song added to her giddiness. When she looked around, she saw the barista and the girl with the laptop looking at them, smirking. 'The song was definitely planned. Sneaky,' she thought, but she was happy that they played that song. It felt like they were rooting for her.

"Hey Santana," Brittany said. Santana turned her head to face her. "Thank you," she continued, when they were face to face, their faces inches away from each other.

"What was that thanks for?" Santana asked.

"For being my unicorn and being the most awesome bestest friend I have," Brittany shrugged. Santana grinned widely.

"Don't mention it. You know I'll always be here for you," Santana said. Santana moved her head closer to Brittany, and she gave her a kiss in the forehead.

Brittany giggled. Santana placed her hand around Brittany's shoulder. Brittany laid her head on top of the brunette's shoulder. They didn't care that they were practically cuddling in the middle of a café. All they wanted to do was to be closer to each other. The closer, the better.

Santana softly hummed 'Songbird' in Brittany's ear. Brittany smiled widely, since their happy memories together surged into her mind the moment she heard the song. "I really love that song," Brittany said, turning her head a bit to look at Santana.

"Songbird?" Santana asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"I love it too," Santana said. 'But not as much as I love you,' she mentally added. "Hey, do you want a cookie? My treat," Santana said, before winking at Brittany.

"Of course! Who says no to cookies?" Brittany responded.

"Okay then. Hold on, I'll buy us some," Santana said. Brittany moved her head so Santana could stand. Santana then stood up and walked over to the counter to buy cookies.

As soon as they separated, they immediately missed the contact. Brittany looked around at the café again while waiting for Santana to return. Her eyes fell on where the girl with the laptop was sitting before, but she wasn't there anymore. 'Maybe she teleported. Or she's just invisible,' Brittany thought.

It was seconds later when Santana returned, but she only got one cookie. "Hey, B. This was the only cookie left. You can take it," Santana shrugged, while sitting down beside Brittany and resuming their position earlier.

"But then you won't be able to eat a cookie," Brittany said, with a pout. "I know! How about we share?" Brittany suggested.

"Uh…" Santana trailed off, and she was about to decline on Brittany's offer. But when Brittany pouted, it was a losing battle. "Okay."

"Yay!" Brittany said, clapping her hands. Brittany took the cookie and took a bite. She then reached out the cookie towards Santana, waiting for her to take a bite off the cookie too.

"Uhm, no, Britt. I won't do that in public," Santana said, moving her head away from the cookie Brittany was holding.

Brittany pouted, "Please? Pretty please with cherry on top?" Brittany said, trying to convince Santana to take a bite.

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed. But she followed Brittany and took a bite on the cookie. This seemed to please Brittany since she was smiling at the Latina brightly right now.

"Ehemm," someone from behind Santana said. The two girls turned their head to look at the source of the voice. When they saw who it was, they immediately recognized it as the girl with the laptop, who kept looking at them.

"I and seven more girls think you two should just kiss," the girl with the laptop said. Brittany looked at her, a little bit confused, and Santana almost choked at the cookie.

"What?" Santana said, even though she clearly heard what the girl said.

"They want me to sing 'Kiss the Girl'," the girl with the laptop continued.

"That… won't happen," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I know he's hot, but still, you should," the girl with the laptop said, pointing at Santana and Brittany.

"Uhmm… I have a girlfriend," Santana said.

The girl with the laptop looked so shocked and flustered. Before they could say anything, the girl slowly walked away after saying, "I have to go now."

Santana and Brittany looked at each other. They didn't exactly know how to react to that. They both decided to see if the girl was okay. They walked to the bathroom, to where they saw the girl enter.

They waited for a few minutes before the girl came out.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Brittany asked, looking at the girl with worried eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure," Santana shrugged.

"I'm uh, yeah. I'm alright," the girl said. "I'm sorry if I misunderstood."

"No, it's fine," Santana said. She was actually happy with what the girl said. Now don't get her wrong, she does care for her girlfriend right now, but Brittany is just… special. It has always been Brittany for her. "You're half right, anyway. We dated before," Santana said, pointing at herself and Brittany.

The girl formed an O with her mouth. "I'm happy that Brittana has at least been canon," the girl said.

"Brittana? Canon?" Brittany confusedly asked. "Is that another language?"

"Oh no," the girl with the laptop said. "Brittana is a combination of your names, and canon means that you were official," the girl clarified. Santana nodded in understanding, and Brittany smiled at the girl.

The three of them walked back to the tables. While walking, Santana talked, "Hey, let me buy you a drink," she told the girl.

"Huh, sure. Thanks," she said. She was glad that even though she had been stalking the girls, they didn't seem to be disgusted or crept out by her.

Santana walked over to the counter for the third time, and she bought the drink for the girl.

"I'm really sorry for misunderstanding, and for kinda stalking the two of you," the girl told Brittany. Brittany smiled at the girl.

"It's alright. Santana is a dolphin and I'm a unicorn anyway," Brittany shrugged.

The girl looked at Brittany, puzzled, but before she could ask what that means, Santana returned with the girl's drink.

Santana gave the girl the drink with a smirk. "There you go." Brittany looked at the exchange and smiled.

"Thank you so much," the girl said.

"Come on Britts, let's get you home," Santana said, tugging at Brittany's hand.

"It was nice meeting you," Brittany told the girl. Then, they were walking away leaving the girl standing there with the drink in her hand. The girl looked at the drink's container, and she almost flailed when she saw what was written on it. "I 3 Brittana," was what was written on the drink.

* * *

"What did you write on the drink?" Brittany asked, looking at Santana, but still holding her hand.

"Nothing," Santana said, with a smile, swaying their hands back and forth.

"Fine, don't tell me," Brittany huffed.

"Okay, it was just something I love. That's all I'm giving you," Santana said, looking at Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She saw what was written in it, anyway. The two continued walking.

"Oh, by the way, San?" Brittany said.

"Hmm?"

"I love Brittana too."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you guys think :D_

_Oh, and the mistakes are all mine._


End file.
